Pokemon Kurayami, Akari, Ryu (PKAR)
by Telos de aries
Summary: Kurayami y Akari son dos regiones hermanas, la primera formada en mayor parte por islas con acantilados, la segunda de amplios terrenos. En ellas conviven los conocidos pokemon más otros inéditos que forman parte de viejas leyendas, historias, y costumbres del lugar, en donde en el pasado hubo tres regiones, y que en el presente solo quedan dos... (Seguir leyendo Summary en Perfil)


**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Tal y cómo especifiqué en el profile, tardo demasiado en escribir, de manera que este fic es de publicación irregular.

Si es que te llega a agradar, tendrás que tener paciencia

**COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO DE PROLOGO: **

El fic comienza con una leyenda de esas regiones, que tendrá cierta importancia para el resto de la historia. Quizá encuentren al capítulo uno alejado de la temática de este, pero tendrá su porqué. Por ahora que no he publicado ese capítulo, y está en proceso de reescribido (fue el primer Fic que he hecho, y bueno...recién llevaba 6 capítulos, pero para este lugar y porque junté voluntad para eso, preferí ir arreglándolos)

Debido a que gracias al dibujo comencé a escribir, y porque...bueno...en no deja subir imágenes en el fic en si, iré subiendo las imágenes en el siguiente album en DA (sacar asteriscos) :

http*:/*muerterigurosa*deviantart*com/gallery/50391750/PKAR

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y disculpen mi tremenda lentitud para escribir!

* * *

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

**___OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

**___OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

* * *

_"Arzeus enk sonoguerk il god montke, Mortis alu vapratenk, y Obereseth il semerguest. Duo montke infait y tuno surenka estegna, il ben, il mol, y alu surenta ke sta duas (vapratir benos y molo, surenka engast), triu montke mi berult il midiut dil colto di triu taip di kelingia. Il god to venero per olus kelingia brakingols, il semerguest to galatare per olus kelingia nekingols, alu vapratenk to folore per olus kelingia alasprelus._  
_Alu kelingia brakingol kulumer colio tunenka il ben a olus dimos, alu kelingia nekingol per il esnoto fomer arriver a tenterokas eroraras molontis, alu kelingia alasprelu kulumer colio beise alu seprekund, tun ilemento ke mapratenk, y guellsus tenteroka fomer erora gargaro dil oriyin ke alu seprekund orota colio brakingol u nekingol. Tal gugo transkarell a olus tenterokes in il gripo mos indrimtal, ilingo olus kelingia nekingols kalen, ya mi surek kulumer alu conrresga ke olus kelingia brakingols, surik alu ke olus nekingols._  
_Esi mi ya cnouer olu mi te inyirugan nunek folor ste irminyu, berult per enega mi lesli il tunenka belrutos olus mos fius ilingo alu foz ke ste eneruga"._

Recita un viejo libro escrito en el lenguaje antiguo de los magos rojos.

_"Arzeus se llama el dios pokemon, Mortis la muerte, y Obereseth el demonio. Dos pokemon enfrentados y uno sin bando, el bien, el mal, y la ausencia de esta dualidad (mueren buenos y malos, sin distinción), tres pokemon que son el centro del culto de los tres tipos de magias. El dios es venerado por los magos blancos, el diablo es adorado por los magos negros, la parca es seguida por los magos rojos. _  
_La magia blanca tiene como principio el bien a los demás, la magia negra por el contrario puede llegar a prácticas consideradas negativas, la magia roja tiene como base la sangre, un elemento de vida, y su práctica puede considerarse dependiendo del origen de la sangre usada como blanca o negra. Tal hecho convierte a los practicantes en el grupo más indeseable, sobre los magos negros aún, ya que no tienen la confianza de los magos blancos, ni la de los negros. _  
_Así que ya sabes lo que te espera si sigues este camino, es por algo que desde el principio somos los más escasos sobre la faz de este mundo". _

Sería la traducción para nosotros, un relato más en estas tierras de historias, un dato más para conocer a estos personajes, algunos queridos (magos blancos), otros odiados (magos rojos y magos negros).

Lector, a través de los capítulos recorrerás el presente, el pasado, y compartirás las añoranzas del futuro de quienes forjan la historia de estas regiones.

Que la bendición del Dios pokemon esté contigo.

* * *

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

* * *

_Kurayami y Akari son dos tierras hermanas, que desde el pasado han estado unidas por su cultura. Muchas veces han peleado entre ellas, pero siempre han sabido volver a entenderse.  
En tiempos de antaño existía una tercera región llamada Ryu, esta sería la tercera hermana, lamentablemente de la peor manera la historia nos ha enseñado como la codicia de una sola persona puede llegar a destruir, en este caso a la Región de Ryu, que fue dividida entre Kurayami y Akari tras una guerra comenzada por el que era en ese momento el monarca del extinto reino. Aunque para introducirnos en lo que son estas regiones, comenzaremos con otra historia, en tiempos en que las tres Regiones eran amigas. Una historia que hasta el día de hoy es recordada por miles de personas, y también Pokemon en las dos regiones y por algunas en las demás...  
_

* * *

**Introducción**

En tiempos remotos de paz entre todas las regiones, surgió esta historia, de sobre como un grupo de magos negros logró controlar a Phoegon y Quetkloatus, y así sembró el terror y la destrucción sobre las regiones, y sobre cómo tres representantes de Kurayami, Akari y Ryu lograron acabar con esta pesadilla.

* * *

**Protagonistas**

**Princesa Elyse**

Princesa del Reino de Akari, amante de la naturaleza.  
Desde temprana edad demostró rechazo a la vida que debía tener como princesa, dentro de un castillo. En cambio le agradaba la vida al aire libre, en la naturaleza. Así que junto a su Mooneleon solían escapar y pasar horas en los bosques. De esta manera trabaron amistad con muchos Pokemon que vivían por aquellos lares, y aprendieron mucho de aquella interacción.  
El Rey y la Reina no toleraban esa manera de pensar que tenía, y a pesar que siempre intentaban cambiar su manera de pensar, y le prohibían salir, Elyse siempre encontraba alguna forma de huír hacia esa libertad que buscaba.  
Al descubrir la razón de los graves problemas que se estaban generando en las regiones, inmediatamente se reunieron los reyes de Akari, Kurayami y Ryu. Y como la sede de dicha reunión fue en Akari, Elyse pudo escabullirse y escuchar de qué hablaban. De esta manera supo que se harían tres objetos con los cuales intentarían acabar con el problema. El deber de Akari sería crear un escudo y que junto a él se eligiera a algún valiente representante de Akari capaz de usar poderes psíquicos al igual que los pokemon de dicho tipo. Sobre el tema Elyse no supo más, pero estaba decidida a ser quien llevara ese escudo para representar a Akari, ya que le parecía una gran oportunidad para hacer que sus padres entendieran su forma de pensar, así que habló seriamente del tema con estos, hasta que la dejaron ir en representación de Akari.

**Lord Weyne**

Era un artesano que vivía y trabajaba junto a toda su familia en un campo en Ryu.  
Era conocido por su familia y el pueblo como un hombre bueno y humilde.  
Un Salamence era su fiel compañero que lo acompañaba en sus horas de arduo trabajo.  
En el pueblo cercano al campo que vivía, corría como el agua el rumor de que el rey buscaba a alguien hábil con la espada.  
A pesar de que solo practicaba por diversión y con una espada de madera, Weyne se presentó como candidato, debido a su deseo de ser de ayuda ante los problemas que se generaron. Y como resultó ser muy hábil, el Rey le encargó la tarea de llevar la espada que estaban forjando. Previamente en la reunión en Akari se había acordado que la tarea más difícil entre los tres representantes que irían a luchar con Phoegon y Quetkloatus sería la del portador de la espada.  
Cuando le entregaron la espada, Weyne vio que era pesada y le costaba un poco sostenerla, igualmente esto no fue un impedimento para llevarla. Entonces el Rey envió a Weyne y a su Salamance hacia Kanto, a otro reino, donde Weyne aprendería a usar al 100% la espada que le había sido entregada.

**Ludwig**

Era un sabio Mago de Kurayami, capaz de usar todos los tipos de magia.  
Su pokemon compañero era un Wizbadcon igualmente sabio.  
En una reunión entre todo el pueblo de Kurayami, se decidió que Ludwig era el indicado para la tarea. Entonces entre todos crearon el báculo que Ludwig debería utilizar. Tendrían un año para crearlo porque el Rey de Ryu pidió que todas las regiones intentaran resistir ese tiempo ya que quien había recibido la espada debía aprender unas cosas en Kanto. Ya que su tarea sería la más difícil todas las regiones aceptaron por unanimidad.  
En ese tiempo Ludwig tuvo la oportunidad de analizar la situación en la que estaban, y llegó a la conclusión que el problema era mucho más grave de lo que se había planteado. Los desastres crecían en intensidad día a día. Si no se apresuraban o se rendían ante los magos negros, el mundo que ellos conocían podría ser destruido. También llegó a la conclusión de que si se rendían, el mundo que ellos conocían cambiaría para mal, asi que la segunda no era una solución viable.  
Hasta el momento en que el grupo estuvo listo para emprender el viaje para intentar cambiar la preocupante situación en que se encontraban, se dedicó a asistir a las víctimas dentro de Kurayami, y en los límites con las otras regiones.

* * *

**Objetos usados**

**Báculo**

Los cristales negros que posee este objeto representan al antiguo reino de Kurayami, así como el pokemon Quetkloatus que era y es el símbolo en los estandartes de dicha región.  
Además de ser un báculo apto para la magia, hacia la parte inferior posee una especie de oz y dos cuchillas a modo de cola de la bestia voladora.  
El objeto fue protegido mediante magia blanca contra la magia negra. Por esta razón quien posea este báculo no será afectado por esta.  
El báculo fue usado para absorber el hechizo de magia negra que poseía a Quetkloatus y lo obligaba a hacer lo que el grupo de magos negros quería.

**Escudo**

Los cristales rosa que posee este objeto representan al antiguo reino de Akari, así como el pokemon Phoegon que era y es el símbolo en los estandartes de dicha región.  
Además de tener como función el defender, este escudo posee dos cuchillas a modo de cola de la bestia voladora.  
El objeto fue protegido mediante magia blanca contra la magia negra. Por esta razón quien posea este escudo no será afectado por esta.  
El escudo fue usado para absorber el hechizo de magia negra que poseía a Phoegon y lo obligaba a hacer lo que el grupo de magos negros quería.

**Espada**

El único de los tres objetos que posee cristales de varios colores. La orbe verde representa al antiguo reino de Ryu, la negra y la rosa simbolizan la amistad que en esos tiempos remotos existía entre el reino de Ryu y los de Akari y Kurayami. También la espada posee una mediana esfera de cristal. Según cuentan las leyendas, el cristal usado para fabricar la esfera fue extraído de los alrededores del Árbol del comienzo en una región alejada. Esta esfera proyecta nubarrones negros en su interior. Además de la dura espada posee dos cuchillas en cada lado a modo de cola de Phoegon y cola de Quetkloatus.  
El objeto fue protegido mediante magia blanca contra la magia negra. Por esta razón quien posea esta espada no será afectado por esta.  
La espada fue utilizada para absorber el hechizo que hacía que la posesión de Phoegon y Quetkloatus fuera eterna, y también la increíble energía destructiva creada a causa de los Hechizos.

* * *

**Historia**

En tiempos remotos de paz un grupo de magos negros de Kurayami preparaban un plan en absoluto secreto para lograr conseguir el control de todas las regiones. Llegaron a la conclusión que la manera más efectiva de lograrlo sería encontrar algún pokemon legendario al cual controlar mediante magia negra, y así decidieron controlar a Phoegon y a Quetkloatus, que en la zona eran alabados como los protectores de esta, y en su honor solían llevarse a cabo multitudinarios festejos.

Con absoluto secretismo los infames emprendieron la búsqueda de los pokemon alados, tardaron en encontrarlos, posiblemente años, pero cuando lo hicieron, no perdieron el tiempo y los poseyeron. Para que esa posesión fuera eterna les pusieron otro hechizo, pero para lograrlo sacrificaron a cientos de personas ante quien adoraban.

Con las aladas bestias totalmente poseídas comenzaron los problemas. Solo los magos negros tenían conocimiento de aquellos planes de dominación, el resto de las personas y pokemons de todas las regiones no lo sabían, así que lo que los fenómenos que se sucedieron los tomaron por sorpresa. Solo veían que los vientos se intensificaban, amenazantes nubes negras oscurecían el cielo, tormentas eléctricas atemorizaban a la población, brutales granizadas golpeaban todo a su paso, monstruosos tornados acababan con lo que tuviesen en frente, y el mar cobraba de repente una furia incontrolable.

Algunos lo consideraban como la furia de Phoegon y Quetkloatus por algo que la gente había hecho, de manera que los reinos en una búsqueda frenética querían saber noticias de los pueblos, algo que les diera algún indicio. Pero fue infructuoso hasta que un día el grupo de magos negros se decidieron por fin a revelar sus intenciones: O todo el poder sería de ellos o de nadie más. Si todas las regiones no aceptaban el dominio ejercido sobre ellas por los magos negros, los desastres irían en aumento.

A medida que la gente humilde iba enterándose de la noticia sobre que sus regiones estaban sirviendo de rehenes, la desesperación los llevó a agolparse en las cercanías de los castillos en dónde se encontraban los reyes, o en el caso de Kurayami acercarse a los bosques en donde vivían los sabios. Todo en pro de suplicar por una solución a aquel grave problema que se estaba llevando consigo muchas vidas.

El foco de todo aquello que acaecía venía de la intersección de Akari, Kurayami y Ryu, así que los reinos mediante un comunicado a las demás regiones manifestaron su deseo de acabar con el problema por su cuenta, ya que se encontraba en su juridicción -al menos hasta entonces-, y era algo que había tenido raíz en esos lares.  
Aunque las demás regiones aceptaron, pusieron como condición que algunas de ellas también ayudarían brindando algunos conocimientos, o en lo que pudiesen. Así Akari fue ayudada por Hoenn para así construir el escudo, Kurayami fue ayudada por Sinnoh para construir el báculo, y Ryu fue ayudada por Kanto para construir la espada y para enseñarle a quien debía llevar la misma, el poder que escondía en su interior. Una sola región hubiese bastado como para construir alguno de aquellos objetos, pero estos no eran un escudo, una espada y un báculo ordinarios, cada uno se dice que escondía secretos en su interior.

Mientras tanto Akari, Kurayami y Ryu presentaron ante los reyes y reinas de las otras regiones a quienes habían elegido para llevar los singulares objetos en construcción. La única decisión que fue puesta en duda fue la de la princesa Elyse, pero ella misma dio las razones por las que creía que debía ir: El extenso reino de Akari algún día sería suyo, y ella misma se dijo que quería ser una clase diferente de reina, confesó que lo suyo no era estar encerrada en un palacio, prefería defender el que sería su reino, y el de los demás directamente en el campo de batalla. Forjar un mañana que en aquella situación no se vislumbraba debido a que no sabían cuándo llegaría la destrucción total al menos en esos sitios, o si el nuevo régimen que buscaban los magos negros traería total miseria. Después de estas declaraciones solo algunos pocos reyes y reinas dudaron, pero aun así aceptaron, las cartas estaban echadas.

Durante ese año el Reino de Ryu invertiría valioso tiempo para que Weyne pudiera ir a Kanto a aprender unas cosas, ya que su tarea era la que llevaría más esfuerzo. Igualmente la Princesa Elyse y el Mago Ludwig se prepararon, pero ellos con más ventaja ya que sabían de antemano lo que su respectivo objeto requería para usar las habilidades que les ayudarían en el lugar hostil al que se dirigirían, cosa que en el caso del campesino Weyne no se daba.

Los tres objetos se manejaban con distintas energías, el escudo, se manejaba con el poder de la mente, el báculo se manejaba mediante la magia, y se desconoce con cual tipo de energía se manejaba la espada, muchos estudiosos de la historia en el mundo Pokemon dicen que la espada podría haber sido manejada con el poder del alma, otros que podría haberse basado en la amistad entre Weyne y Salamance o incluso se dice que la energía con que se manejaba la espada sería la del enemigo, en este caso sería de la energía de Phoegon y Quetkloatus. Quizá nunca sepamos esa respuesta.

En todo ese año las regiones intentaron resistir los fenómenos que cada vez más se acrecentaban, incluso algunos grupos independientes intentaron derrotar a aquellos magos negros, pero sin éxito debido al poder que habían ganado.  
Asi fue hasta el esperado día en que Weyne y Salamence regresaron a Ryu, donde se encontraron con el Rey, la Reina, Ludwig y Wizbadcon, y Elyse y su Mooneleon. Desde allí los tres compañeros y sus tres pokemon partieron rumbo a la llamada isla Tormenta, donde se hallaban Phoegon y Quetkloatus. La isla Tormenta se encontraba entre las regiones de kurayami, Akari y Ryu. En ese entonces era una isla totalmente deshabitada, ya sea de personas, pokemon o vida vegetal, y poseía -al igual que la mayor parte de Kurayami- grandes acantilados.

El plan que habían trazado entre todas las regiones era el de simular que no tenían uno y rogarles a los malvados que repensaran lo que estaban haciendo, cosa que probablemente no harían, o de darse el caso confirmarían su actuar. De ese modo les darían tiempo a Elyse, Ludwig y Weyne para llegar hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban Phoegon y Quetkloatus. Entonces Weyne con la espada debería absorber aquel hechizo que hacía que la posesión de los pokemons fuera eterna, de manera que nunca más pudieran usar ese hechizo sobre éstos, y asi mismo permitir que paso siguiente Elyse y Ludwig absorvieran con el escudo y el báculo el hechizo que poseía a las bestias voladoras, de igual manera esto haría que ambos pokemon no pudieran volver a ser poseídos por magia negra. El último paso y más difícil sería el de Weyne, que con la espada debía absorver toda aquella energía destructiva que Phoegon y Quetkloatus habían generado producto de esos dos hechizos que habían recibido.  
Ese era el plan, pero en la realidad sería más difícil de cumplir ya que la Isla Tormenta estaba haciendo honor de su nombre, ese era el punto del mundo donde los fenómenos meteorológicos eran más feroces en ese momento. Además, por orden de los magos negros, las dos bestias voladoras harían todo lo posible para no dejar vivo a quién osara llegar a esos lares, si es que sobrevivía al viaje.

Se dice que Phoegon y Quetkloatus usaron un brutal ataque de rayo místico combinado contra los tres compañeros y sus pokemon, allí entraron al juego las habilidades de estos objetos singulares, lamentablemente solo se conoce una habilidad común en los tres objetos, el resto de esas habilidades han quedado en el olvido de nuestra memoria colectiva.  
Aquel inmenso rayo con un extremo con forma de dragón y multicolor calló con fuerza destructora sobre los tres compañeros y sus Pokemon, pero no les hizo daño ya que cada uno usando el tipo de energía correspondiente a su objeto, crearon una especie de cúpula que los protegió del destructivo impacto. Los dos poseídos no se rindieron y continuaron atacando ferozmente.

Desgraciadamente, al tener que defenderse de semejantes ataques los tres compañeros comenzaron a agotarse, producto de esa cúpula que creaban en cada Rayo Místico para intentar mantener viva la esperanza que había sido puesta en ellos tres.  
Afortunadamente Ludwig tuvo un plan, usaría magia roja, pero necesitaba que distrajeran a Phoegon y Quetkloatus para así tener tiempo de hacer algo al respecto.  
De este modo, Salamence se dispuso a volar en círculos alrededor de los dos Pokemon, Wizbadcon a desaparecer y aparecer sobre los dos, y Mooneleon a saltar sobre ellos, los tres atacando de tanto en tanto para atraer su atención. Y Elyse y Weyne se quedaron en frente de Ludwig en el caso que tuvieran que defenderlo.  
Lo que hizo Ludwig básicamente consistió en trazar un círculo con sangre, de manera que cuando los respresentantes de Kurayami, Akari y Ryu estuviesen dentro, estuviesen a salvo ante los embates de las bestias voladoras. Cuando terminó el círculo todos se pararon dentro de él. Y por la seguridad de Salamance, Wizbadcon y mooneleon, ya que no sabían exactamente que podría pasar desde ese momento, les pidieron que se alejaran de la isla, mientras como pudieron captaron la atención de los poseídos.

Ya con los tres pokemon a una distancia prudencial, es que pudieron empezar a aplicar lo que habían planificado.  
Weyne fue el primero: la espada debía absorber el hechizo que hacía eterna la posesión de los dos pokemon, a pesar que estaba agotado, pudo sin problemas acabar con esa fase del plan. Seguidamente Elyse y Ludwig con el escudo y el báculo absorbieron por completo el hechizo que controlaba a los pokemon. Elyse con su escudo debía absorber el hechizo que habían puesto en Phoegon, y Ludwig debía absorber el hechizo que habían puesto en Quetkloatus. Dicho órden se había establecido por ser los pokemon patrones de las respectivas regiones, Akari y Kurayami.  
A pesar de que Elyse y Ludwig también estaban agotados pudieron terminar su parte sin inconvenientes.  
Finalmente Weyne debía absorber aquella energía destructiva que Phoegon y Quetkloatus habían liberado producto de los hechizos, lo cual le resultó una tarea titánica, dado su extremo cansancio, que aumentó conforme toda esa energía negativa se iba acumulando en la espada. Con el correr de los minutos ese cansancio pasó a convertirse en un punzante dolor que lo aquejaba, pero aún así siguió adelante, faltaba poco, tal acción era reflejada con la mejoría y desaparición de los desastres que estaban ocurriendo en el mundo pokemon.  
Con un último atisbo de fuerzas, casi que de rodillas en el suelo, y aferrándose como podía al arma es que por fin logra cumplir con la última parte del plan. Aquella pesadilla había terminado, o fue lo que en ese momento creyeron.  
La sorpresa les llegó a todos cuando detrás de ellos vieron un árbol de cerezo florecido, en la Isla Tormenta, donde nunca había habido vida Vegetal.  
Además Phoegon y Quetkloatus se acercaron a los tres compañeros -que para ese entonces al compartir viaje y campo de batalla ya se habían convertido en amigos-, y como muestra de agradecimiento usaron una técnica defensiva llamada "Poción sanadora", y frente a Elyse, Weyne y Ludwig aparecieron unas botellitas de cristal que contenían el citado brebaje.  
Tras esto los dos pokemon emprendieron vuelo y se perdieron en el horizonte. Se dice que Elyse y Weyne bebieron el contenido de las botellas y se recuperaron, mientas que Ludwig prefirió guardar aquella botella. Lo seguro fue que cada uno de ellos guardó aquella experiencia como un tesoro en su memoria.

Cuando regresaron al Reino de Ryu, descubrieron con agrado, que los magos negros que habían Poseído a Phoegon y Quetkloatus estaban ahora tras las rejas.

Ya con los tres pokemon a una distancia prudencial, es que pudieron empezar a aplicar lo que habían planificado.  
Weyne fue el primero: la espada debía absorber el hechizo que hacía eterna la posesión de los dos pokemon, a pesar que estaba agotado, pudo sin problemas acabar con esa fase del plan. Seguidamente Elyse y Ludwig con el escudo y el báculo absorbieron por completo el hechizo que controlaba a los pokemon. Elyse con su escudo debía absorber el hechizo que habían puesto en Phoegon, y Ludwig debía absorber el hechizo que habían puesto en Quetkloatus. Dicho órden se había establecido por ser los pokemon patrones de las respectivas regiones, Akari y Kurayami.  
A pesar de que Elyse y Ludwig también estaban agotados pudieron terminar su parte sin inconvenientes.  
Finalmente Weyne debía absorber aquella energía destructiva que Phoegon y Quetkloatus habían liberado producto de los hechizos, lo cual le resultó una tarea titánica, dado su extremo cansancio, que aumentó conforme toda esa energía negativa se iba acumulando en la espada. Con el correr de los minutos ese cansancio pasó a convertirse en un punzante dolor que lo aquejaba, pero aún así siguió adelante, faltaba poco, tal acción era reflejada con la mejoría y desaparición de los desastres que estaban ocurriendo en el mundo pokemon.  
Con un último atisbo de fuerzas, casi que de rodillas en el suelo, y aferrándose como podía al arma es que por fin logra cumplir con la última parte del plan. Aquella pesadilla había terminado, o fue lo que en ese momento creyeron.  
La sorpresa les llegó a todos cuando detrás de ellos vieron un árbol de cerezo florecido, en la Isla Tormenta, donde nunca había habido vida Vegetal.  
Además Phoegon y Quetkloatus se acercaron a los tres compañeros -que para ese entonces al compartir viaje y campo de batalla ya se habían convertido en amigos-, y como muestra de agradecimiento usaron una técnica defensiva llamada "Poción sanadora", y frente a Elyse, Weyne y Ludwig aparecieron unas botellitas de cristal que contenían el citado brebaje.  
Tras esto los dos pokemon emprendieron vuelo y se perdieron en el horizonte. Se dice que Elyse y Weyne bebieron el contenido de las botellas y se recuperaron, mientas que Ludwig prefirió guardar aquella botella. Lo seguro fue que cada uno de ellos guardó aquella experiencia como un tesoro en su memoria.

Cuando regresaron al Reino de Ryu, descubrieron con agrado, que los magos negros que habían Poseído a Phoegon y Quetkloatus estaban ahora tras las rejas.

**Después de la tormenta**

Tras todos los problemas que habían pasado, los Reyes de Akari se encontraban felices porque su hija Elyse había regresado con vida, y en su ausencia habían reflexionado sobre la confesión que ella había dado cuando la presentaron ante el resto de las regiones, de este modo aceptaron la manera de pensar que tenía Elyse a cerca de ser princesa. Desde entonces Elyse no fue obligada a estar encerrada en el castillo, y felizmente pudo ir al bosque junto a sus amigos pokemon.

Weyne fue bien recibido por el Rey de Ryu, quien en agradecimiento por su buena disposición y entrega, le otorgó el título de Lord.  
El campesino le regresó la espada al Monarca, tan agradecido como el Rey estaba con él.  
El hecho de ahora ser Lord Weyne no afectó en nada su vida, ya que era un simple título, y siguió trabajando junto a Salamence y su familia en el campo y de artesano.  
Más, aunque en el pueblo siguió siendo considerado un hombre bueno y humilde, por todo lo que había pasado, las personas le tenían más respeto y era una especie de celebridad local.

Ludwig, que ya era muy respetado por su sabiduría, ahora era casi idolatrado por la hazaña que había llevado a cabo junto a la Princesa Elyse y Lord Weyne. Igualmente manifestaba que él había ido ya que ese era su deber y porque había sido elegido por el pueblo.  
Se dice que aprendiendo del contenido de aquella botellita que Phoegon y Quetkloatus le habían dado, logró hacer un brebaje similar, que en honor a aquella técnica que habían usado llamó "Poción", y que hoy es conocida por muchos entrenadores Pokemon que no tienen un Centro Pokemon cerca por sus bondades, siendo uno de los tipos de pociones más efectivas.

Este podría parecer el final feliz de la historia, pero en verdad aquella batalla con Phoegon y Quetkloatus dejó secuelas que nadie había previsto en los planes, a pesar de saber ante qué energías se habían enfrentado. Fue el inicio de un legado oscuro que se abrió camino por las eras hasta nuestros días...

La primera noche después de la batalla con los pokemon alados, el pueblo que estaba cerca de donde vivía Lord Weyne, despertó conmocionado, más bien horrorizado, ya que se dice que este pareció poseído por algo que lo llevó a cometer cientos de delitos solo en esa noche que fueron desde destrucción de carretas y cultivos, hasta incendios y ataques a sus propios vecinos.  
A la mañana siguiente Weyne no supo exactamente qué había sucedido, pero por los comentarios que oyó de la gente a su alrededor, se percató a su pesar que tanto desastre había sido su culpa. Casi que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió entonces ir ante el Rey, a pesar de lo que podría costarle, ya que si aquella calamidad volvía a ocurrir pondría en peligro a su propia familia,y a todos aquellos que estuviesen cerca.  
Para el momento en que el humilde campesino llegó al castillo, y mediante los numerosos mensajeros que arribaron con la noticia, el Rey ya se había enterado de lo sucedido en el remoto pueblo, más no esperaba el ruego que manifestó Weyne: suplicaba para que lo mandaran a las mazmorras, lugar en donde no podría hacerle daño a nadie más.  
Enterados también de lo que había acaecido, los lugareños se acercaron al palacio para implorar por lo mismo, ya que la cercanía de aquel hombre ahora se les hacía amenazadora. No sabían cuándo podría volver a enloquecer.  
Por lo ocurrido no hacía mucho, y debido a su esceptisismo inicial, el Rey no quizo enviar a Lord Weyne a las mazmorras, no obstante, ante tantas súplicas por parte del propio Weyne y de la gente del pueblo, tuvo que aceptar. De esta manera el aflijido campesino fue mandado a las mazmorras, el lugar más húmedo y oscuro dentro del castillo, donde pasó varios días encerrado y donde el mismo rey pudo comprobar con asombro, que lo que decía Weyne y la gente del pueblo era cierto. A la noche, como una maldición, parecía que algo lo poseía, lo hacía perder la conciencia y volverse totalmente agresivo, al punto de dañar los lugares en donde estaba encerrado.

La noticia llegó rápidamente a Kurayami y Akari, donde Ludwig y Elyse decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, y se pusieron en camino hacia el castillo del Rey de Ryu.  
Al llegar se encontraron con el Monarca para hablar del asunto. En la conversación se vio a Ludwig cada vez más seguro de lo que podría ocurrir, lo que en cierta manera resultó un alivio para los oyentes.  
Después de aquella conversación, el mago pidió entonces la espada que Weyne había usado en aquella batalla que había drenado casi toda su energía –hasta el momento que Phoegon y Qutkloatus intervinieron-. El Rey, que no sabía exactamente lo que Ludwig estaba pensando, aceptó, por su preocupación yendo él mismo a traer aquel bello, pero al parecer oscuro objeto.  
Entonces se dirigieron a las mazmorras del mismo castillo. Allí encontraron a Lord Weyne en una de las celdas que estaba claramente dañada, sentado en un rincón, silencioso. Aunque una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al ver a sus amigos Ludwig, Elyse y Salamence, quien había llegado hacia un rato, enviado por la familia del campesino y artesano para buscar novedades.  
Allí Ludwig le pidió al Rey que lo dejara entrar a la celda. Lo que en un principio nadie se pudo creer, ya que en ese momento estaba atardeciendo, y en cualquier momento Lord Weyne volvería a enloquecer.  
Ante la reacción de sorpresa de los presentes, incluso del confinado, y ante la proximidad de la noche, el mismo mago entró en la celda, después indicándole al Rey que la cerrara con llave, por si a caso. Entonces Ludwig le dio a Weyne la espada.  
El Rey y Elyse estaban nerviosos, ¿a caso aquello era un suicidio por parte de Ludwig?, ¿Por qué le había dado la espada a Lord Weyne, un arma con la que fuera de control podría fácilmente atacarlo? Sus dudas se despejaron momentos después, cuando el Rey salió a ver si había anochecido. En efecto, la noche poco a poco imperaba sobre la escasa y débil luz que se había ocultado en el horizonte. Con la visión que en días previos había significado temor, volvió a las mazmorras para cotejar si había ocurrido lo que creía, pero cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que Weyne no había enloquecido aun. Entonces comprendió que el problema habia sido el de alejarlo de la espada.  
La explicación que dio Ludwig sobre el caso, fue la siguiente:

_"__La reacción causada sin la espada a la noche no tendría origen el momento en que tuvo que absorber el hechizo que hacía que la posesión de Phoegon y Quetkloatus fuera eterna, sino que vino con la parte final, ya que al guardar en el arma toda la energía destructiva que habían generado los dos Pokemon, en el proceso sacrificó parte de sí. La espada tomó como parte propia a Weyne y en él también introdujo parte de esa energía que intentaba encerrar. Por alguna razón que desconozco, y probablemente ligada con aquel grupo de magos negros, o el mismo hechizo que quitamos, cuando Weyne le entregó la espada, y así se separó de esta, esta energía que en teoría debía estar encerrada en un solo lugar, aprovechó la división para seguir alimentándose, de manera que llevó a Weyne a generar más cáos.  
Básicamente como puede haber un preso en las mazmorras que allí está por los disturbios que pudo generar, si tiene un cómplice, o forma parte de un grupo, aunque una parte esté encerrada, la otra podrá continuar con la misma actividad. La mazmorra simboliza la espada, el preso la mayor parte de aquella energía, y Weyne al guardar otra parte de esta sería el cómplice que continuaría con ese legado de destrucción. Por ende Weyne deberá llevar consigo esa espada de por vida, si no quiere que esta energía lo vuelva a controlar. Y si usted me lo permite, diré que el día en que Weyne fallezca (y que estoy seguro que no será pronto) esa espada deberá ser encerrada en una caja de cristal, ya que si alguien más volviera a tocarla, esta persona, o pokemon podría tener el mismo destino que Weyne"_

Después de lo ocurrido, y con el caso aclarado, el campesino fue liberado. Este agradeció de todo corazón a Ludwig por la ayuda. Así mismo invitó al mago y a Elyse a regresar a su casa junto a Salamance, a festejar con su familia la resolución de aquel gran problema.  
Pero antes de ello debería ir al pueblo, a explicarles a los lugareños lo que había ocurrido. Aunque para cuando llegaron, ya todos en el poblado estaban enterados de lo acaecido, y de cómo el mago pudo resolver el problema, de manera que todos fueron bien recibidos.

**Un funesto legado**

Misteriosamente, desde que Elyse, Weyne y Ludwig fallecieron, y que la espada fue encerrada en una caja de cristal, a los alrededores de la isla Tormenta y en la misma, han vuelto las tormentas, y el árbol de cerezo que allí había se secó, como si fuese una especie de luto constante.  
Hasta el día de hoy allí están, como recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido en aquellos tiempos de antaño...

La historia del infame arma blanca, es conocida y temida en muchos pueblos, en su mayoría de Kurayami y Akari. Aunque pocos saben qué ha sido del objeto.

Entre las creencias que se forjaron a lo largo de los siglos sobre el objeto, la más difundida dice que si alguien lo toca, esa primer persona o pokemon será quien cargue con la maldición física hasta su muerte, y después su alma continuará ligada al objeto, torturada por aquella entidad que la tomó como su propiedad desde aquel desdichado pacto contra su voluntad*, sin escapatoria, así mismo con el dolor de no volver jamás a tener contacto alguno con sus seres queridos**.  
Como muestra inequívoca de que la espada condenó al alma del desgraciado a estar ligada a esta, se dice que la esfera del mango del arma que hasta ese momento estaría inerte, mostraría un brillo en su interior.

Otras creencias dicen con un poco más de positivismo que la maldición se llevaría solo hasta el momento de la muerte.  
Mientras que otras proponen incluso que para acortar el tiempo de aquella condena el alto precio que debería pagarse sería el de acabar con una cantidad grande de vidas y ofrendarlas a esa oscura energía, no obstante lo que parecería una solución desesperada para el alma atormentada, podría acabar siendo solo una jugada más para el sufrimiento de esta, que ante tal remordimiento acabaría sumida en la depresión.

Lo cierto es que a ninguno de los creyentes le gustaría tener cerca tan nefasto objeto***, y la sola idea de tal condena les produce escalofríos.

_*Hay historias en las que se cuenta que algunos hicieron el pacto voluntariamente por el poder que les confería.  
**A menos que estos también acepten el precio de tocar la espada cuando esta ya este libre de su huésped de turno.  
*** A no ser por quienes segados por el poder aceptan sus condiciones_


End file.
